Short Circuits
by KatBlue
Summary: Intervention ep a little different cause something even weirder happens. There is going to be an additional robot and I’m not telling you who. It will be Spuffy for my fine feather friends. LOL. That’s you Tammy, don’t let the cats eat ya. CH.6
1. Chapter 1

Short Circuits. Intervention ep. a little different because something even weirder happens. There is going to be an additional robot and I'm not telling you who. It will be Spuffy for my fine feather friends. LOL. That's you Tammy; don't let the cats eat ya.

Spike was staring at something. He is in Warren's house, where Warren has already complied with Spike's orders.

"Some say it's better'n the real thing," says Spike.

A nervous Warren replies, "Better than the real thing."

Spike looks down at a pair of feet, with ugly shoes on and slowly goes up. The person he is looking at is revealed to be an identical twin sister of Buffy Summers. (The Buffy bot.) She wears a knee-length pleated skirt of pale pink, a blouse of darker pink, and a black jacket. Her eyes are closed as she stands there.

"She looks good, but what about the rest?" Spike is still staring at the bot. "A little walk, a little talk…"

Warren is stuffing books into a backpack and looks worried that Spike might not be satisfied with the Buffybot.

"...perhaps a zippy cartwheel…"

"Hey, she's, uh, great," replies Warren. "You'll be real happy, I swear, she's got everything you asked for. All the extra programming, tons of real-world knowledge, the profiles you gave me about her family and friends."

"ALL the extra programming, right?"

"Ah, the, the stuff that you wanted, the, uh, scenario responses, you know, the, uh, uh, special ... skills …" Warren laughs nervously. "All of it. Now, you said that I could leave-"

Warren tries to go past, but Spike grabs his arm.

"Wait. I'm not sure I'm a satisfied customer. She looks a little shiny to me, you know, uh…" Spike looks at the Buffybot's eyes, which are closed. "...touch of plasticine…"

The Buffybot's eyes pop open.

"Spike?" says the Buffybot, with much enthusiasm. The Buffybot smils hugely. "Oh, Spike!" She hurries over to Spike, puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the mouth. She pulls back, still with a big smile.

"She'll do."

Meanwhile, earlier on, Buffy had a word with Warren after the April incident. She tells him that she understands his wanting to have companion and making a robot that understands you unconditionally. So she asks him to make her one, too.

A couple of weeks after her talk with Warren, he calls her and Buffy heads over to his house to see the finished product of her bot companion. She looks at the bot and goes around it.

"Everything is checked," says Buffy.

"Yeah, all the programs," says Warren. "And everything you told me."

"Good." Buffy faces the robot as he opens his eyes. She caresses his face and looks into his deep, blue eyes. The bot opens his eyes and looks at Buffy for the first time. "You didn't forget the British accent?"

"No, I didn't."

"Hello, Buffy," says the bot. He touches her face slightly and pushes a strand of hair from her face. Then he leans closer to her and kisses her lightly on the lips. Buffy smiles after the release.

"Yep, he'll do," says Buffy, mesmerized by her new companion robot.

That night, Buffy sneaks in her bot through the back. Holding his hand, she leads him upstairs to her room. She sits him down on her bed.

"Oh, my gosh," says Buffy to herself. "I can't believe I did this. Maybe I should have asked for a Luke Perry look-alike."

"Luke Perry is a wuss," says the bot. "I'm all you need."

"I must have been crazy for doing this. This is so something that Spike would have done."

"What would I have done?"

"This, making you. Having you be my companion. It's crazy. It almost makes me believe that…"

"Luv, you're not crazy to me." The Spikebot walks over to Buffy, who feels a little flustered. He grabs hold of her and Buffy can almost feel like if Spike was really holding her.

"Why am I feeling this way? I don't get me."

"I get you, pet. I'm the only one who does."

Buffy gives him a pout and looks at him. She gets lost in those blue eyes as always and holds him close to her. Buffy lays her head on his chest.

"As hard as that is to believe, you're right." Buffy pulls away slowly. "I'll be back. Going to check up on Dawn." Buffy leaves the room.

The night when Spike took his Buffybot home, he had lots of fun with her. When she tired him out, she decided to do her Slayer duties and fight vampires.

On that same night, Buffy went on her quest to find out more about her Slayer powers in the desert with Giles. She has Spikebot in the basement and no one goes in there much. Buffy always says that she'll do the laundry every time the laundry must be done. There she talks to Spikebot, who sleeps in the small cot. She is a little scared that she left him all alone and hopes he doesn't decide to go upstairs.

Xander and Anya patrol for Buffy and meet up with Buffybot. She smiles at them and says hey.

"Buffy, you came back early," says Xander. "So, how was it?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me," says Buffybot. "But thank you for asking."

Xander and Anya look at each other, then back at Buffy.

"You're my friend and a carpenter."

"Are you all right? You're all…"

"Hey! Wait up!" says Spike as he comes running up to the three.

"Spike!" Buffy says happily. She turns to Xander and Anya. "It's Spike. And he's wearing a coat."

A panting Spike says, "Yes. Uh ... hello all." The Buffybot tries to take his hand, but he pulls it away. "Ow! Hey. Give a fella a break there, Slayer." She smiles and tries to walk closer to him, but he moves away, going closer to Xander and Anya. "Uh, I'm glad you're all here, uh, 'cause, uh, 'cause ... the place is crawling with vamps tonight. Uh, tons of 'em. I, uh, think we oughta split up."

"We haven't seen any vamps, are you sure there's…" says Xander. They hear a noise and they all look to the side. Three vamps come around a corner.

They begin to fight the vamps. Anya and Xander take one, Spike takes the second one, and the third is the Buffybot's.

"I think that was probably the big action for the night," says Spike. "You two can toddle on home if you want."

"Uh ... Buffy?" says Xander as he turns to her.

Smiling, Buffybot says, "Yes. Spike and I will do it alone. You guys head home."

Xander looks suspicious, but he and Anya leave anyway. Spike and the bot watch them go. The bot frowns and wiggles her shoulders. Spike comes around in front of her.

"Hmm," says Buffybot. "I don't understand this. I-I did the slaying. I should be…"

"Satisfied?" says Spike, leering.

The Buffybot nods and pouts, then says, "But I'm not. I-I'm all …" She wiggles her shoulders. "And my skin is all hot. Do I look hot to you?" Spike is grinning at her.

"Always."

"You better feel me to make sure."

"I can do that."

They kiss.

Buffy gets home early and she heads into the cemetery to make sure her friends don't need any help. She hears some moaning and groaning. From afar she sees herself straddling Spike. Her eyes bulge out at the sight.

A couple feet away, Anya and Xander see the same thing. Buffy sees that her friends are watching that. She is so angry at Spike. Why would he…then it hit her. Warren must have made a bot for him, too. Buffy quickly runs out of the cemetery.

Xander and Anya burst into Xander's apartment, startling both Tara and Willow.

"Where's Dawn?" asks Xander.

"She, she's in the bedroom, she fell asleep," replies Tara.

"Good."

"What's goin' on?" asks Willow.

"Buffy's gone insane," says Xander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Short Circuits.

Back at Buffy's house, she quickly heads down to the basement and sees that her Spikebot is there waiting for her. He smiles at her because he is happy to see her.

"Buffy, I've missed you," says Spike. "It felt like you were bloody gone forever."

"I wasn't really," says Buffy. "Now thanks to Spike, my friends really think I'm crazy."

"What? I bloody don't understand what you're talking about, Slayer."

"Not you, Spike. This is insane." Buffy sighs and walks back and forth. "Spike wants me."

"Of course I want you."

"He made a robot that looks just like me and he's having sex with it."

"Are you jealous of this other Spike?"

Buffy looks at the Spikebot, who has a concerned look on his face. She had no idea that the robot could act so much like a human and react to her human feelings like jealousy.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm not well." She throws her hands in the air, giving up on herself and whatever she is talking about. "I need to talk to him. Seriously." Buffy heads over to the stairs. "Stay here. I'll be back."

A couple minutes later, Spikebot heads up the stairs. He looks around as he arrives at the kitchen, then heads out the back door. Spikebot catches up to Buffy and follows her as she heads to Spike's crypt.

At Spike's crypt, Spike is leaning against a pillar, smoking a cigarette. His hair is messy. Rustling noises are heard. Spike looks toward the door as the Buffybot rises from the floor in front of him. They both look over at the noise.

"Who's that?" asks Buffybot.

Spike begins to fasten his pants and says, "Uh ... Down there." He points to the trap door leading down to the cavern. "And, uh, no matter what, don't come out till I get you, okay?"

"Okay." Buffybot nods her head. She walks over to the trap door and starts down.

Spike looks toward the door as it opens and Xander comes in.

"Oh, it's you," says Spike.

Xander closes the door and says, "I saw you ... in the cemetery, with Buffy."

"Yeah?" Spike says this with bravado. "Can't see how it's any business of yours."

"It is my business because Buffy's my friend ... and she's gone through some stuff lately that ... well, it's affected her, and you're taking advantage of her."

Spike sighs. "She's upset about her mum." He takes a drag on his cigarette. "And if she turns to me for comfort, well, I'm not gonna deny it to her. I'm not a monster."

"Yes. You are a monster. Vampires are monsters. They make monster movies about them."

Spike says sarcastically. "Well, yeah, you got me there."

Xander grabs Spike by the front of his shirt. "Spike, Buffy has lots of friends, and we love her very much, and we'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Now, if that means killing you, then, well, that's just a bonus."

The door opens and Jinx appears and says, "Gentlemen!" He begins to enter, followed by more demons. "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I wondered if I might beg a moment of your time."

Spike looks to Xander. "Friends of yours?" Jinx punches Xander in the stomach. "Guess not." Spike kicks Jinx. Xander struggles to his feet as the fight continues. Xander takes another kick to the chin and goes down again. Spike exchanges more blows, until two of the demons get him by the arms. He head-butts another of them.

"Tie his hands!" says Jinx. "Glory will want him restrained."

"Let me go!" Spike is struggling.

"Careful with him. She will want the key intact."

"Key? Who's a key? I'm not the-" The demons tie a kind of muzzle around his mouth.

As they are dragging Spike to the exit of the crypt, Buffy enters the crypt.

"The Slayer," says Jinx.

"What…" Buffy says as she blocks their way out. She then starts to fight them as the ones that have hold of Spike back up. "Let go of him. NOW!" The demons that she beat up run off and the demons that have a hold of Spike let him go and run out of the crypt. Spike tries to say something, but he still has the muzzle on his mouth. She turns him to look at her. "You made a robot out of me."

Spike's eyebrow rise, but it isn't for Buffy finding out that he made a robot of her. Buffy sees that he has a very confused look on his face. She turns around and sees Spikebot standing at the doorway.

"I don't know him," says Buffy trying to fake it.

"Buffy, are you alright?" asks Spikebot. "I saw some demons come out of here."

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns her head back to Spike. "This is so not what you think."

Spike gives her a grin, even though she can't see because of the muzzle.

"Wow, you're a handsome fellow;" says Spikebot. He looks at Buffy. "Are you going to help him?"

"Do I have to?" says Buffy. "I really don't want to hear what he has to say."

The Buffybot climbs out of the underground cavern. She looks around and sees the Spikebot first.

"Spike, I waited like you said, but I missed you." She runs over to him and kisses him.

Spike, muzzle and all, starts to struggle. He glares at Buffy, who is watching the display of the two bots making out. Buffy then decides to take the muzzle off and unties him.

"Hey, get your own girl," says Spike as the two bots pull apart.

"There are two of you," says Buffybot. She then sees Buffy walking over to them. "And there are two of me. We're very pretty."

"Thanks," says Buffy, still disturbed by the situation.

"You made a bot of me?" says Spike.

"I didn't. Warren did."

"Well, well, isn't this a moment. Where's my camera?"

Xander finally gets up from his conscious state. He sees Spike and Buffy looking at something. As soon as his vision clears up, he sees another Spike and Buffy right next to the others.

"I'm seeing double," says Xander.

"You're not mistaken, mate," says Spike to Xander.

"Huh?"

"Xander, don't overreact," says Buffy as she walks over to him.

"Buffy made a robot out of me," Spike blurts out.

Buffy glares at him, then she turns to Xander. His eyes widen and he finally realizes that what he is seeing is true.

"What?" says Xander.

"Spike made a robot out of me, too," says Buffy.

"Okay, you two are insane. Sorry, Buffy. What in your right mind made you want a Spikebot?"

"Companionship."

"You have friends for that. Buffy…"

"Give her a break," says Spikebot. "She's been through a lot."

"Hey, you," says Spike. "You don't know anything about her. So, stay out of this."

"I know her more than you."

"Stop it!" Buffy says. "I need space." Buffy walks out of the crypt, leaving them all.

"Look what you did." Spike sighs. "Don't even think about going after her."

The Spikebot is surprised that Spike knew he'd follow Buffy again.

Xander looks at the two Spikes', who both look concerned for Buffy running off. He scratches his head and tries to take in everything that has happened.

"This is very disturbing," says Xander. "You don't have to answer me why you made a Buffybot because I know. It's still a little psychotic, don't you think?"

"I guess," says Spike, looking down. "I should know psychotic being with Dru and all."

Xander shakes his head and heads over to the exit. He passes the two bots, then as he grabs the door handle, he stops.

"But I do understand why you did it." Xander exits the crypt.

"Spike, what's wrong," says Buffybot.

"I need a break," says Spike. "I need space." Spike heads down into the cavern, leaving both bots alone in the crypt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Short Circuits.

I know, everyone wants a Spikebot. Go to this website

http/ You'll find this site really funny. Another does not exist, so don't go there. LOL. Enjoy.

"Did I do something wrong?" says Buffybot to Spikebot.

"No, you didn't, love," says Spikebot, shaking his head. "Your Spike's a bloody idiot, but I'm not."

"Spike makes me feel satisfied. I can't resist him, but you are Spike. Does that mean that I can't resist you, too?"

"This is very confusing."

In the cemetery, Xander catches up to Buffy.

"Wait up, Buff," says Xander.

"Xander, I don't want to hear it," says Buffy. "I know what you're going to say." Buffy's eyes get teary. "That I'm so gross to make a robot out of Spike. Out of all people I wanted a Spike robot. I should have gone with that musician guy that Warren mentioned, James Marsters. He looked more appealing."

"Buffy, I just…" Xander passes his hand through his hair. "I don't blame you for what you did, but you know you've got us, your friends. We love you, Buffy."

"I know you do and that's my problem. Unfortunately, death is my gift. That's what the guide told me."

"Death?"

"I don't get it either. She said I was full of love and something else that confused me about that."

"Buffy, you don't have a problem with love."

"I do. I can't say it when I really mean it, or when it's really needed. I'm so shut down…I just wish that I can love someone truly and be loved back."

"Well, that's not me, but let's not talk about me now. Buff, I know this is a long shot and I'm very grossed out for letting myself think this, but maybe you love Spike."

"No…I don't."

"Can I say denial?"

"Xander, I didn't want a Spikebot to be loved. I only wanted it for companionship."

"Companionship plus boyfriend, equals love, and sex. You didn't have sex with that thing, did you?"

"No." Buffy avoids eye contact with Xander for a second.

"Look, go talk to Spike."

"I can't do that. I feel so embarrassed."

"He should, too. He did the same thing you did. That should mean something."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Well, at least you should get the bot back and I promise we'll keep this to ourselves."

"But you and Anya saw that thing that looks like me with Spike."

"Right, and I told Willow and Tara. Thought you were insane."

"I think you got that right." Buffy turns away.

"No, Buffy." Xander pulls her back. "You are not insane. You're just confused. That's it, confused."

Buffy tilts her head and folds her arms over her chest. Xander gives her a smile.

"Come on, Buff. Deal with it."

"I can't go back there." Buffy shakes her head and turns away. "You think you could…"

Xander rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you, Xander." Buffy hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

Xander heads over to the crypt. He sees the two bots talking to each other and they both look at Xander when he enters the crypt.

"Spikebot," says Xander. "Come on. I'm taking you back to Buffy's."

"Alright," says Spikebot as he walks over to Xander and exits the crypt. Spikebot smirks at Buffybot, who gives him a big smile. Xander sees that, but ignores it.

When they arrive at Buffy's, Xander leads the Spikebot inside. Buffy comes downstairs and meets up with them. She goes over to Spikebot.

"Thanks, Xander," says Buffy.

"Welcome," says Xander. "I'm going to go now."

"Xander, wait."

"What?"

"What are you going to tell…?"

"I'll think of something." Xander waves at Buffy as he opens the door.

"Thanks, Xander, for not judging me and not thinking that I'm crazy, even though I am."

Xander nods his head as he is half way out the door.

"Goodnight, Buff."

"Oh, Xander?"

"Yeah?" Xander looks at Buffy.

"Don't tell Dawn about this. I want to tell her."

"Alright, I won't."

"She's okay, right?"

"Yeah, sleeping."

"Good."

After Buffy closes the door, she walks over to Spikebot, who has been standing in the same place in the living room during Buffy and Xander's whole conversation. Buffy looks at Spikebot as he follows her with his eyes. She sits down on the sofa.

"Could you sit down here with me?" says Buffy.

Spikebot obeys and sits next to Buffy. He looks at her attentively and Buffy knew what she is about to do is not going to be easy.

"You're a robot and I had you made so that I won't be lonely anymore, but the fact is that I was never alone because I have my friends." Buffy sighs. "My friends, who I love very much and who are always there for me. They would never leave me."

"Buffy, I kind of figured the robot thing when I saw the other Spike," says Spikebot. "I do however treasure all the time we spent together."

"Laundry has never been funnier." Buffy laughs.

"Yes, it was a party."

"I know you're not real and I get that you get that, I was using you just like the other Spike was using that robot that looks like me."

"I didn't mind, you know."

"That's sweet." Buffy pushes some hair strands behind her ears.

Spikebot touches Buffy's face and Buffy closes her eyes. Buffy touches his hand and imagines that it is the real Spike touching her face.

"I'll never leave you."

Buffy opens her eyes and looks at him. She lowers her head and gives him a little pout. Spikebot moves in closer.

Back at the crypt, Buffybot goes down to the cavern, where Spike is drinking and pacing back and forth. He spots the bot, but doesn't say anything to her.

"Spike," says Buffybot.

"Please, don't speak," says Spike in a low tone. He has his eyes closed and faces away from the entrance of the cavern.

Buffybot walks over to him and sees him facing the wall.

"I was lonely."

"What?" Spike turns to the bot.

"I need you."

"No, you don't." Spike passes by the bot and heads over to the exit of the cavern.

"She does."

Spike stops when he heard her say that. He shakes it off and continues to climb back up. Buffybot follows him.

"You don't know her. You're not her."

"I'm Buffy and you're a dope."

"What? I didn't program that."

"I'm leaving, so you better come after me if you know what's good for you." Buffybot exits the crypt and starts to run through the cemetery as fast as she can.

"No, wait." Spike runs after her.

Back at Buffy's, someone knocks on the door. Spikebot and Buffy look at the door. Spikebot decides to get up and answer it. Buffy is too out of it from his touch and his kiss on her forehead. Spikebot opens the door and sees Spike. Spikebot exits for a second, pulls Spike's duster off, and pushes him into the house. Then he closes the door.

Spike stands in the middle of the hallway, confused why Spikebot did that. He sees Buffy looking around the room, but not at the doorway. Spike walks slowly to Buffy. She finally hears his footsteps and looks at him, who is standing right next to her.

"Who was it?" asks Buffy, looking up at him.

"Um, no one," replies Spike. He sits down next to her.

"I have to tell you something."

"You do?"

"It's about the other Spike."

"Really? I'm all ears."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Short Circuits.

Buffy takes a deep breath and looks into whom she thought is the Spike_bot_. She hesitates a little as she sees the Spike_bot _give her a concerned look. Buffy grabs Spike_bot's _hand. If Spike were human and had a heart, it would be beating so loudly at this moment that he would be given away. Thank God for being dead.

"I'm lying to myself, to my friends, to everyone," says Buffy. "I hurt inside so much…I've been through so much agony and death that sometimes I just want to…I can't deal with it all. I know have to. I'm the Slayer and I have to." Some tears start to stream from her eyes. She tries to hold them in, but it is no use. Buffy licks her lips, then wipes her eyes and looks into Spike_bot's_ blue eyes.

Spike_bot _tightens his grip on her hand and he could feel a little pain in his unbeaten heart for the Slayer. He tries to remain calm because he knows the bot is comforting like that.

"Death is my gift." Buffy points at herself. "That's what I'm all about. That's what the guide told me. I don't understand it. I'm not very good with riddles and stuff. Haven't been good with anything lately."

"Love, no one's perfect," says Spike_bot. _"And this whole death gift sounds pretty stupid to me." He lifts her chin up with his other hand, allowing her to gaze once again into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Buffy smiles a little.

"So, what does this all have to do with Spike?" Spike, curious and eager to know everything she wants to say about him. He still has a hold of her hand and by some strange reason, Buffy didn't find it odd that the bot has not let go. Buffy ignores it and goes back to answer Spike_bot's_ question.

"With all this craziness happening. Glory, my mom, Riley, and Dawn…I barely have time to take a breath and relax because I'm always fighting for my life. My life…" Buffy pauses for a moment and Spik_bot_ watches her as she thinks about something in her mind. She finally realizes the meaning of what the guide told her.

"What's wrong?" Spike gets worried as Buffy gets lost in her thoughts and realization.

"I know what she meant."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You could tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I won't…"

"Spike…I mean Spikebot. I don't want to talk about that now."

"Okay." Spike tries to relax.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Spike is surprised at himself for actually accepting Buffy's _I don't want to talk _with a simple _okay._

Buffy looks down and still sees Spike_bot_ has his hold on her hand. She begins to find it strange. Buffy looks up at him.

"Continue with what you were saying."

"Oh, my crazy life. I know that I have friends that care for me and love me, but it's not that it isn't enough; it's just some things they can't ever understand. Giles has told me about some Slayers that lose their humanity and get lost in their Slayer counterpart. I feel like that and the only thing that comforts me making me feel like I'm more than just a Slayer, is Spike. Every time I see him I…"

Spike interrupts her as he leans over to Buffy, caresses her cheek lightly and kisses her on the lips. Buffy's eyes are wide open when he is doing this and she sees that his are closed. She closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss.

As he pulls away, he looks at Buffy half expecting her to figure him out and getting a smack in the face. She just looks at him with a confused expression, then grabs hold of his shirt, kissing him back. Buffy then pushes him onto the sofa.

Spike doesn't hold back and grabs on to her waist, continuing to kiss her back. He pulls his hand up her shirt. Buffy then wraps her arms around his neck and head. She begins to moan and between kisses, she tells Spike something that makes him jump.

"Spikebot…let's…go to the basement… and…"

Spike pushes her lightly up. She looks at him and pulls him off the sofa. Spike's blue eyes are wide open and almost popping out. Buffy smiles at him and licks her lips. He follows her, without saying a word over to the kitchen. She pulls him closer to her and grabs his lips again with her mouth. Spike was in heaven and he almost couldn't continue. Almost.

"Spikebot, I'm so going to feel much better after this."

"Um, Buffy?" Spike closes his eyes and doesn't want to do this. "I'm not the Spikebot."

"Huh?" Buffy eyes widen, then she turns around and starts to smile.

"I'm sorry. The Spikebot grabbed me when I came after my Buffybot, who decided to play run away and I came here…I'm sorry." Spike bows his head.

"Spike, I knew it was you." Buffy turns around. "At least when you kissed me. Spikebot could never make me feel that way."

"So, you…"

"Ah huh."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll announce it to the world. Well, not now anyway."

"I'm speechless."

"That's a first." Buffy smiles at him. "Hold on a second." Buffy goes over to the front door and opens it. Spikebot and Buffybot fall into the house. Spike walks over to the two. "Now I know how annoying a sister could be."

Buffybot smiles at Buffy as Spikebot helps her get up. Buffybot is wearing Spike's duster. Buffy gives a pout and wishes she had the duster on.

"So, you two planned this." Spike looks at the two bots. The bots nod their heads and admit to their match making scandal. "I love you guys." Spike smiles at them.

"Spike." Buffy puts her hands on her hips.

"I mean, bad robots. Don't go messing into other peoples business."

"But thanks for doing it anyway." Buffy smiles at the bots. Then Buffybot decides to hug Buffy. Buffy is a little confused.

"Now we both have a Spike," says Buffybot. "They are so sexy."

"Yeah," says Buffy with a nod as she looks at Spike. "They are."

Spikebot takes the duster that Buffybot has on off and gives it back to Spike. Spike takes it in his hand, then puts it back on.

"Well, I guess you bots can hang around down in the basement."

"Come on," says Spikebot as he leads Buffybot to the basement. Spikebot slaps Buffybot's butt on the way and she squeals.

Both Buffy's and Spike's eyes grow big and they look at each other.

"I didn't program that in him," says Buffy. "That's like something you would actually do."

"Ah, come on," says Spike, then he grins.

"I think we created monsters." She then hears herself, her bot version, moaning downstairs. The two walk over to the basement door. "Oh my gosh, why did you make her be so loud?"

"Don't know. I think I was drunk that night when I told Warren what I wanted for her."

"Oh."

"Did you…nah, you wouldn't. You're normal, besides the part that you made a robot out of me."

"What were you going to ask?"

"I had sex with the bot. Did you?"

"I'm not that insane." Buffy turns around and bites her lower lip.

"Gee, thanks."

Buffy heads over to the stairs. Spike follows her and he sees her turn around at the foot of the stairs.

"Dawn's not home, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Did you really mean what you said to me, to Spikebot? About being the only thing that comforts you?"

"Yes." Buffy approaches him and kisses him softly on the lips. "Okay, so maybe you can be a pain in the ass and you taunt me like there is no tomorrow, but you were always right. I had feelings for you."

Spike moves closer to Buffy very slowly. He wraps his arms around her and lowers one hand down to her butt. Buffy wraps her arms around his neck. Spike then slaps her butt.

"Hey. Bad Spike."

"You know it." He grins at her. They kiss passionately, with tongues this time. Spike then picks her up and carries her upstairs. He places her onto the bed gently as he releases her lips to let her breathe.

Spike then takes off his duster and wraps it around her. She feels the leather and smells it. Then she takes it off and tosses it off the bed and pulls Spike to her. They grab onto each other's lips once again.

No this is not the last chapter. I'm going to to have at least one more. What do you think should happen next besides the obvious?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5. Short Circuits.

The next morning, Buffy has a smile on her face. She just had the most wonderful dream and is waking up. Buffy opens her eyes and touches what she thought was her pillow, but it wasn't a pillow. She turns her head around and sees Spike asleep in her bed next to her. Buffy smiles and snuggles up against his chest.

"Thank God it wasn't a dream," says Buffy.

"Been dreaming about me, Slayer?" asks Spike as he opens his eyes. He rubs her arm and pulls her closer to him.

"Sometimes."

"Same here."

"Oh, Spike, it was better than my dream. I'm completely satisfied. You were way better than the bot…I mean better…very good." Buffy turns around.

"What? Did you just say I was better than the bot?"

"No, why would I say that."

"Cause I heard you say it."

"You must be hearing wrong."

"Buffy, vampire hearing here. You had sex with the bot."

"It was only once."

Spike looks at her and raises his eyebrow. Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Okay, it was more than once."

"Admit it, you wanted me." Spike puts a grin on his face and places her arms behind his head.

"No, I wanted companionship."

"Yeah, someone to keep you nice and warm in bed."

"Spike!"

"Yeah, love."

"I changed my mind. The bot was way better. He talked less."

"Hey."

"Okay, I'm as insane as you are." Buffy pouts.

"Oh, pouty lips. Love that." Spike leans over and grabs Buffy's pouty lips with his mouth. Buffy then moves on top of him again. Spike releases her as he holds her in place by the waist.

"At least it's Saturday and the guys sleep in," says Buffy as she looks over at her clock. "We don't have to stop right away."

"Love how you think, but you aren't you doing this because you don't want to tell your Scooby friends about us, right?"

"Partly." Buffy shrugs and gives him an innocent smile. "I'm going to tell them. I don't want to lie anymore about anything."

"Good. Continue with what you were about to do."

"Okay. What would Buffybot say in this part?" Buffy positions herself on top of Spike. "Oh, I've got it. Oh, Spike, you evil beast, devour me."

"Okay, yeah, she would say that."

Buffy grabs the covers and puts it on top of both of them.

"I'll bet she'd never do this."

"Love, don't even think about it. Let's keep this PG13."

"Sorry, Spike. It's been moved to 17."

The bed begins to move like one of those vibrating beds in the motel rooms, except it's up and down instead of a vibrating type of motion. Buffy isn't the one moaning at the moment, but she does have a smile on her face.

Satisfaction, that's what she has. She really does feel whole again. So many bad things happened in her life recently that all she needed is time for herself and for her to think things through.

Meanwhile at Xander's apartment, he is making breakfast for his friends and trying to figure out what to say to the rest of the gang about Buffy and Spike and their significant bots. He begins to say something, then stops himself. Xander rolls his eyes and is really in a jam here for not being able to come up with something.

"Spike and Buffy are…No," says Xander to himself. "If I say he made…Buffy wouldn't like that, but if I…"

"Xander," says Dawn coming from the bedroom. "What are you talking about?"

"Dawn," says Xander, then he burns his hand with the pan. "Ouch."

"Be careful there. What are you talking about Buffy and Spike?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Xander."

"Good morning all," says Willow as she gets up. Tara stirs a little and waves at Xander and Dawn, who are standing in the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Spike and Buffy," says Dawn as she puts her hand over her chest.

"What?" says Willow.

"No, we're not," says Xander. He flips an egg from the pan into a plate. "I just mentioned them because they went patrolling together. Isn't that right, Willow? I told them after Anya and I finished patrolling."

"Yeah, right, I remember," says Willow as she walks over to Xander.

"I don't believe you guys," says Dawn.

"Dawn, did you brush your teeth because we should brush our teeth?" says Tara, trying to change the subject.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'm not 12."

Anya comes into the kitchen and sees that everyone is there. She says good morning and Dawn looks at Anya with a smile.

"So, Anya, what's the deal with Spike and Buffy?"

"Oh, they had sex," replies Anya bluntly as always.

"Anya!" says Xander.

"What?"

"I knew it," says Dawn. "I mean, I didn't, but geez it was about time. Spike has always been in love with Buffy and Buffy, well, she is a basket case and a blind fool to never even notice it."

"Buffy's going to kill me," says Xander. "She told me not to tell you, Dawn, so if she tries to explain it to you, try to act surprised by it."

"Okay," replies Dawn. "I'm going to go change and brush my teeth."

"Dawn, your toothbrush is the one on the left."

"Okay." Dawn barely hears him as she is already in the bedroom.

"I'll go with her," says Tara as she enters the room.

"Xander, so, what happened?" asks Willow. "You came back so late."

"Oh, well, I was trying to come up with a…something to tell you guys besides the truth when Dawn caught me," says Xander. "I'm just going to come out and say it."

"What?"

"The Buffy having sex with Spike in the cemetery wasn't Buffy. She sounded too, well, not like Buffy. The way she touched Spike and…Well, anyway, it wasn't her, it was a robot."  
"Spike made a robot out of Buffy?" says Willow. "Oh, my gosh. The things that he would have done with…"

"So, Spike made a sex bot," says Anya. "It makes perfect sense. Poor guy hasn't got anyone and we all hate him."

"Well, there is a second part to this story that Buffy wanted me not mention," says Xander. "Buffy made a Spikebot."

"What?" says Willow in complete shock. "I mean, I understand Spike, but Buffy."

"She wanted it for companionship."

"But we are her companionship. She's replaced us with a robot."

"Come on, Wills, we can't judge her for doing this. You yourself said we should think rationally about this and…"

"A robot of Spike," says Dawn, coming out of the bedroom.

"Oh, great. Someone just stake me."

"Oh, honey, don't say things like that," says Anya, rubbing his arm. "What could be worse?"

Then the doorbell rings. They all look at the door.

"Who is it?" asks Xander from the kitchen as he is heading to the door.

"It's Buffy," replies Buffy from the other side.

"That's just great."

It's not the last chapter. Again, making it longer. LOL. I keep getting ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Short Circuits.

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Xander opens the door and they all see Buffy standing at the doorway. They remain quiet for a while, making Buffy feel afraid to come into the apartment. She takes a deep breath and looks to her side, extending her hand over to someone who is not in the view of the gang in the doorway.

Spike then appears in the doorway next to Buffy and he gives a friendly wave to the Scoobies. He receives surprised expressions, but it's the usual from all of them.

"Xander, can Spike come in?" asks Buffy with pleading eyes.

"Sure," replies Xander. "Come in, Spike."

Willow, Tara, Anya, and Dawn look at Xander, surprised that he let Spike enter his apartment.

"Honey, I don't think that was a good idea," says Anya. "He could come in the middle of the night and murder us."

Xander looks at Anya and sighs. He then walks over to Buffy, hoping she would not be mad at him for what he was about to tell her.

"Don't kill me, Buffy, but I kind of told them and Dawn dragged it out of me."

"Oh," says Buffy as she sees everyone is looking at her and she tightens her grip on Spike's hand. "I guess you guys are looking for an explanation. Well, I don't have one." Buffy feels real nervous.

"Buffy, it's okay," says Willow. "We love you anyways, even if you did make a Spikebot to keep you company." Willow looks at the others, then they all look at her. "That didn't come out right."

"It's a nifty idea," says Anya. Xander looks at her and rolls his eyes. "What? You said to be nice."

"Buffy…" Xander begins.

"Xander, it's okay," says Buffy. "I do want to say something." Buffy pauses and starts to get all nervous. She wasn't that great at facing her friends with such a situation like the one she is in.

"Go ahead, love," says Spike, squeezing her hand tighter and lifting it up to kiss it. Buffy looks at Spike and smiles at him.

"I had sex with Spike," says Buffy, blurting it out.

"Oh my gosh, Buffy," says Dawn. "You had sex with the robot?"

Spike's eyebrow shoots up as Buffy looks at him, then back at Dawn. The others begin to get images of Buffy and the Spikebot.

"No, the real Spike."

"Oh," says Dawn. "That's a relief."

"Hey…never mind," says Spike, remembering that they didn't tell Dawn everything about Spike and his Buffybot.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" says Buffy.

"Buffy, no," says Dawn as she walks over to Buffy and takes her hand. She looks at Spike and smiles. "If you're happy, then we're happy for you, too."

"Oh, Dawn," says Buffy breaking down. She hugs her sister tight.

"So, when do we get to see the bots?" asks Anya.

"Bots?" says Dawn. "There are two?" Dawn figures it out when she sees Spike blush.

Everyone looks at Anya and she just shrugs. Xander nods his head and faces Buffy. He takes a deep sigh.

"Dawn's right, Buff," says Xander. "You've been distant and we haven't been paying attention to that. Just remember we're still here for you."

"Thanks, Xander." She hugs him.

"Xander is right," says Willow. She joins in the hug.

"I love you, too," says Buffy. "I promise for now on, I'll be truthful of how I feel."

"Good for you." Willow gives her best friend a smile as she releases her from the hug.

"So, where are the robots?" says Dawn. "Do they really look like you two?"

"Yep, identical," says Spike.

"I really don't think so," says Buffy to Spike. "That Buffybot is a horrible copy of me and I'm not that perky."

"Perky?" asks Dawn. "Buffy, you are the perkiest from all of us combined, except for when Willow has a really cool idea and there was also Cordelia when she finally understood something that Giles said."

"I am not perky. Spike, you really think I'm perky?"

"Spike, that's a trick question, man," says Xander, shaking his head.

"Xander, don't help him," says Buffy. "Spike, answer me."

"Pass," says Spike, raising his hands up.

"You can't pass my question."

"Yeah, I can. So, are we eating anytime soon because I'm starving?"

"Spike."

Later that day, Buffy heads back to her house with Dawn. Willow and Tara said that they would come over later that night to check out the bots, but Dawn was just dying to check them out. The two head over to the basement. As they open the door, they hear some moaning. Spike and Buffy look at each other, then quickly push Dawn out of the basement.

"Ah, man," says Dawn. "I never get to see anything good."

"Your bot is a sick, sick bot," says Buffy to Spike.

"My bot?" says Spike. "What about your bot?"

"Mine's very civilized."

"Spike's civilized?" Dawn laughs at that.

"Dawn," says Spike, glaring at her.

"It was only a question."

"Look, at least they're doing their own species." Spike tells his Buffy, who doesn't find it funny.

"He has a point." Dawn nods her head.

"Yes, but we can't have two of us," says Buffy. "It's just too weird."

"You can't shut them down, Buffy," says Dawn. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Dawn, they're robots. They are not humans."

"Yeah, we get that, love, but you obviously weren't thinking that when you had him made," says Spike with a grin.

"I've already told you," says Buffy. "He was only for companionship."

"Sure."

"Well, when you two are finished arguing, can we order out some pizza?" asks Dawn, still standing between the two.

"Right, oh, I like pepperoni," says Spike.

"We like cheese," says Buffy.

"So does Tara and Willow," says Dawn as she grabs the phone. "Sorry, four out of five." Dawn starts dialing the number for the pizza place.

"Fine," says Spike with a pout.

"Half and half," says Buffy. Spike gives her a grin and approaches her, then realizes Dawn is in the same room. He smiles at her and puts his arm around Buffy.

"Okay," says Dawn.

Spike walks over to the basement. He opens the door and still hears the moaning coming from down there.

"Hey, would you two hurry it up?" says Spike. "There are other people who'd like to use the basement." He closes the door and Buffy and Dawn look at him. "You know, to do the laundry and stuff."

"Right," says Dawn.


End file.
